Weakness?
by violet120
Summary: After being the only hurt during a mission, Lucy begins to question her usefulness towards her team...her guild. Compared to the others she seemed so weak, but is she truly as pathetic as she see's herself to be? oneshot.


**Hey guys violet120 here with a Fairy Tail one shot fic yay, so I've had this idea just hanging around for a small while now so I figured I'll write it up yay, so hope you enjoy this little one shot. This story is based after Edolas but before the Tenrou arc.**

**Enjoy.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It was early evening and everyone at the guild was creating a ruckus in another famous Fairy Tail guild party, team Natsu plus Lisanna who tagged along with the team were all in high spirits since they had just arrived back to the guild earlier that day after a two week long successful mission, Erza and Lisanna were chatting with Mira, Levy and Cana about their mission details and the events that had occurred while Natsu and Gray had started the guild's nightly brawl everyone seemed to be having the time for their lives, everyone except for a certain blonde celestial mage who was currently standing outside the back of the guild feeling down as she watched the small snowflakes flutter to the earth, slowly she lifted up her right hand and stared at her pink guild mark, sighing as her eyes began to trace down her arm which was covered in bruises and cuts, tears threaten to fall as she remembered back to their mission and how useless and weak she was, she questioned why they even let her come along anymore when she's nothing but a burden on them…and the guild.

"I'm useless" Lucy whispered to herself as her tears finally began to fall.

"Ahh Lucy there you are everyone is looking for you" Lisanna called as she walked outside however her voice had faded as the blonde mage quickly turned around in panic as she heard the voice of her 'new' white haired nakama, in her panic she completely forgotten about her current state allowing the animal transformation mage to see her. "Lucy what's wrong?" Lisanna asked in a panic. Finally breaking out of her shock Lucy quickly moved her hands to wipe her face as she answered.

"Oh hey Lisanna, umm nothing's wrong really I was just out here watching the snow that's all" Lucy tried to force a smile but couldn't bring herself to sighing she turned her attention back to the falling snow not being able to face her friend any longer without crying, after a few seconds she felt the mage stand next to her, she also noticed the worried stare she was giving her, Lucy couldn't take it anymore so after taking a deep calming breath to compose herself as she looked at her guild mark she started talking.

"Actually I was thinking about…about leaving Team Natsu and maybe even the guild" Lucy tried to keep her voice even as she spoke but was slowly losing the battle as more tears threatened to fall. Lisanna was stuck in shock, how could Lucy who she has heard so many impressive stories about from Mira, Natsu and many of her other guild mates even considered leaving her team or the guild that she seemed to hold so dear to her heart.

"Lucy..why…how…how can you even say that, let alone consider it" Lisanna spoke in confused and shocked voice. The blonde however only looked at her with tear filled eyes that also seemed to hold anger?

"why…WHY it's because I'm weak, I basically provide nothing to the guild but be a burden, heck even a little while back the guild was destroyed because of me and I didn't do anything about it but be kidnapped, I provide nothing to the team except for being the damsel in distress always needing to be rescued or protected, I slow everyone down since I'm always getting injured….compared to Natsu, Erza, Gray as well as everyone else I'm just weak and useless nothing but a rich girl who has caused trouble for everyone all because she couldn't just accept the rich luxurious lonely life she had" Lucy had lost it, tears overflowed as she shouted the first part of her rant, luckily due to the music no one else had heard her, but as she spoke the more and more tears appeared before she whispered the final part as she buried her head in her hands "heh even now I'm being pathetic" she whispered as she continued crying, feeling shame and unexpected relief at finally letting the words out.

"You're wrong" Lisanna stated in a strong determined tone of voice, Lucy looked up at the mage and was taken aback at the look she was giving her, her expression was one of anger, sadness and determination.

"How?" Lucy whimpered.

"Because I know that you are anything but weak and that no one in the guild see's you that way, and I know that because they all told me so, everyone has said at least one thing about how amazing and kind you are, how all your spirits love you, and that you told off the spirit king himself, also everyone on your team often speak of your fetes like how you defeat Angel using the powerful Urano Metria and how amazing you were fighting Byro back in Edolas with you whip" Lisanna spoke using a stern voice trying her best to get the her friend to understand how much everyone cares about her. Lucy seemed to consider Lisanna's words as she wiped her face seemly more calm now.

"Yea I guess, but that may seem impressive and all but when compared to the achievements everyone else has done in the past it makes mine seem so small" Lucy replied in a faint whisper refusing to accept that fact that she isn't as bad as she thinks she is.

"That's your problem" Lisanna yelled, leaving Lucy shock at her unpredicted outburst.

"What?" she couldn't help but question.

"You are always comparing your power to everyone else's but that's it that's all you see, I mean if you're going to compare at least look at the other factors" Lisanna stressed moving her hands as she spoke.

"Other factors?" Lucy was growing more confused as the white haired mage spoke.

"Yes, I mean let's focus on team Natsu for this, while yes they are all stronger than you in strength and magic but before you even get upset answer me this how long have Natsu, Gray and Erza been practicing magic" Lisanna finished. The sudden question had taken Lucy aback before she was able to answer.

"umm well Natsu told me that he was with Igneel since he can remember before he came to the guild so I guess he's know magic since he was able to, I know Gray was taught by Ur since he was around six and Erza was about the same as that when she first used her magic before master began helping her" Lucy listed now beginning to become distracted from her initial thoughts.

"Yea now tell me about how long you been using magic and going on missions" Lisanna continued.

"Oh umm well Mum used to always tell me stories about celestial magic, but after she died Father banned the any mention of magic and that no one except the guards should speak of it or use it, so I really never used any magic until after I ran away which is over two years ago, as for missions my first official one was when Natsu dragged me onto one about daybreak so that would make it around a year since my first mission, but what does this have to do with anything?" Lucy answered

"This has to do with everything think about what you just told me, Natsu, Erza and Gray, they've all been taught magic by experts of the field of their chosen magic since they were of an young age as well as everyone else in Fairy Tail and most of us have grown up in the guild living in an magic filled environment where we have had friends and family to support us and help us grow and strengthen our magic, while it sounds like you knew nothing about the subject and yet here you are two years later with ten of the twelve zodiac gate keys as well as achieving so much" Lisanna smiled as she saw the realization cross over Lucy's face before she continued "For someone who has not only achieved so much in two years but can also stand her ground and complete missions with an S-class mage as well as two really powerful mages I think you're really amazing, in fact it kind of scares me when I think what kind of power you would have if you have been part of Fairy Tail for as long as the others" Lisanna finished as she smiled at the mage.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard it all seemed to amazing to be about her, and yet it was all true, how she could have never really noticed this before, yea sure she was weak when compared to the others but it was only because she lacked the experience they had.

"I never thought of it like that" Lucy spoke before looking at Lisanna in the eye "Lisanna thank you" She smiled with a huge grin.

"Glad that I could have help" She laughed back relieved that everything was fine now.

"Hey Lucy! Lisanna! What you two doing out here, you're missing the party" Both girls turned to the source of the voice only to see Natsu at the guild doors excitedly waving his hand at them causing the duo to laugh.

"We better head back in otherwise he'll find a way to force us knowing Natsu" Lucy laugh seeing Lisanna nod in agreement, Lucy turned and walked towards the boy, Lisanna watched the two as they talked before breaking into a small friendly argument. Lisanna sadly smiled as she watched the two. Lisanna watched her crush and friend knowing that they have hidden feelings for each other

'_Lucy, even though you think that you're weak, Natsu will always argue otherwise, and then he'll be upset as well which is why I tried so hard to help you, Lucy I know that your good friend and I'll accept the fact that I have lost, for both your and Natsu sake' _Lisanna thought as a tear threaten to fall as they began to walk back inside before turning around.

"Hey Lisanna are you coming" Natsu called grinning.

"ah yea coming" She yelled before running towards the two.

'_Lucy, Natsu good luck'_

* * *

**Woo that took a short while to write, well hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, this was kind of inspired by the way many people make Lucy out to be a weak character, as well as the way people make Lisanna evil so I wanted to write something expressing how these two characters are strong and kind.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading**

**Until next time**

**Violet120-**


End file.
